Ops!
by Kirie Meryl
Summary: Após uma cabulosa confusão com Sesshoumaru, uma grande curiosidade desperta em Rin. Feito um pacto, cabe a Jaken ensinar esse e outros desajeitados fatos à Rin que, entretanto, também não são muito claros ao youkai.


- Por favor, Senhor Jaken! - implorou a menina de cabelos castanhos compridos com as duas mãos unidas em um pedido que derreteria a maioria dos corações.

Jaken a fitou com os olhos semi-cerrados. A face esverdeada do demoniozinho estava quase com um tom diferente, com tonalidades vermelhas, causadas por um extremo e imediato rubor.

- Não! - ele permaneceu insensível, cruzando os braços e virando-se de costas para a garota para que ela não notasse sua mudança na tez esverdeada. - E não insssissta maiss com isssso!

Rin fez um biquinho com os lábios e também cruzou os braços.

- Mas Senhor Jaken...! - ela continuou ignorando o que o sapo a havia dito.

Ele a fitou com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Pela milésima vezz, menina! Pare de esspionar aqueles humanoss, ou contarei ao Ssenhor Ssesshoumaru o que você anda fazendo! - ele a ameaçou.

Rin entre-abriu os lábios, coma face completamente corada, ela estava assustada com a ousadia do servo do mestre.

- Você não faria isso! - ela afirmou - Você não faria. - ela continuava impressionada - ...Faria?

Jaken arqueou uma sobrancelha com um riso maquiavélico nos lábios.

- Não! - ela agarrou ao servo que estava preparado para sair correndo, e assim ambos caíram no chão, Rin tentava segurá-lo com todas suas forças enquanto ambos rolavam entre os pontiagudos gravetos que cobriam aquela grama macia.

- Foi só um acidente! - Rin gritou, tentando mudar a opinião do youkai anfíbio.

- Essspiar oss outross não é um acidente! - Jaken tentava se desvenciar das mãos da menina, que o seguravam pela roupa.

- Eu juro! - ela berrou.

- Tivesse jurado na hora em que osss via! - o pequenino berrou, e com o cajado de duas cabeças bateu na cabeça da jovem, a fazendo o largar.

- Own! - ela colocou a mão no local atingido, vendo que Jaken já se levantara rapidamente. - Por favor Senhor Jaken! Não conte ao Senhor Sesshoumaru!

Ele a fitou não muito expressivo. Como quem maquinava os benefícios de contar ou não.

Rin entendendo o que o pequeno pensava, adiantou-se em maquinar uma história que a auxiliasse. Não que estivesse mentindo, estava apenas... fantasiando.

- Mas sabe, Senhor Jaken... - ela levantou o corpo noviço do gramado daquela clareira, altiva, ela já exibia que seus problemas haviam desaparecido em um passe de mágica, enquanto em seu interior, ela tremia de medo das ações do pequenino - ...O Senhor Sesshoumaru não iria gostar nem um pouquinho de ouviu histórias mentirosas como essa Senhor Jaken.

O sapo arregalou os olhos.

- Mentirosass? - ele começou a compreender a chantagem.

Ela começou a andar ao redor do youkai.

- Sabe, ele acreditaria muito mais em mim do que em você. - ela se abaixou e sussurrou baixo na orelha pontiaguda, atingindo diretamente o objetivo, ela não falou em rodeios - ...E eu aposto, que se ele descobrisse a sua mentira... Ele te espancaria. Ou pior, quem sabe.

Um arrepio congelante atravessou a espinha do pequeno youkai, quando ele relembrou da última sova que havia levado. Podia sentir a dor em suas escamas. Suou frio com tal pensamento. As palavras engasgaram em sua garganta.

Rin agachou na frente do youkai, vendo que ele estava com o olhar arregalado, perdido em uma situação que, com toda a certeza, era _bem_ dolorida.

Rin estalou os dedos e sorriu com as mãos nos joelhos.

- Mas eu não farei isso se você me explicar _o que_ é _aquilo_. - ela ergueu a mão no espaço entre aqueles dois corpos - ...Temos um trato?

Jaken fitou aquela mão. Uma mão de criança. Uma mão de moça. Não sabia o que ver naqueles dedos. Nem naquele corpo. Já não era mais como antigamente. Há, não era mesmo!

Ele olhou os olhos da menina, que brilhavam já antecipados, por saberem que tinham obtido o que desejavam.

O sapo olhou àquela mão.

Se não concordasse, cavaria sua própria cova. Mas se aceitasse, quando seu Mestre descobrisse, também estaria morto.

Mas antes morrer à longo prazo, do que imediatamente.

- Temoss um trato. - aqueles três dedos envolveram a mão da menina.

Ele levantou os olhos esbugalhados e viu a garota, já com um porte de adolescente, correr cantarolante entre os pinheiros à sua frente. Já sabia que ela o esperaria logo logo para receber uma explicação.

Começaria assim algo que Jaken assegurava-se de que iria se arrepender de fazer.

Mas em fato, não se importava, afinal, o sangue de demônio corria em suas veias.

E o que poderia haver de mais? Já iria para o inferno mesmo!

O pequeno youkai sapo riu e seguiu calmamente atrás da menina, pensando em como a faria entender algo que ela nunca deveria ter visto.

* * *

Olá pessoal :D

Mais uma fic minha aqui no , dessa vez estrelando o Jaken como um dos personagens principais.

É uma bem simples e direta e acho que não vai ultrapassar um tanto médio de capítulos :B É mais uma diversão pra quem quer ler uma boa história sem noção, porém engraçada.

Nessa fic ele, como um bom samaritano, vai tentar ajudar, mas não vai, exatamente, ser a melhor pessoa para isso.

Pobre Jaken!

Mas não se preocupem ;D

Bem, brincadeiras a parte, essa fic vai desfrutar bastante de uma essência "caliente" que eu acho que você puderam sentir que está pra começar, mas garanto o máximo de humor que eu puder colocar.

Obrigada por lerem e logo, logo, surge o próximo capítulo! Por favor, mandem reviews para eu saber o que vocês acharam! Obrigada :D


End file.
